Reel Life
by TheAngelicMiko
Summary: The story of life behind the scenes of the TV series "Inuyasha." Featuring the romantic exploits of our favourite heroin, Kagome and the demonic, cold feudal lord; Shessomaru. We track our couple and their co star through all seasons of the beloved series and find out what happens after…
1. The Beginning of a Phenomenon

A.N: For the sake of maintaining the feel of an Inuyasha fan fiction, our characters will maintain their names and will remain fairly in character (with the exception of some surprising twists). Each Chapter goes through a season of Inuyasha, to save myself time and length and to not make it too meaty for any of you to read. I'm not a writer, I just enjoy fan fictions and wanted to see something like this, so I made it myself. If you really don't like it, just don't read it. I really don\t want to be flamed. Never in my life did I think I would write a fan fiction, but people change I guess. I just hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa; not mine. Toho company ltd is not mine either, I just thought that the Japanese company famous here in the west for their monster movies (Godzilla) and CG would be a great live action film company for Inuyasha. Anyways! On with the show!

The beginning of a phenomenon

She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. It had just been over a few months since the first episode of Inuyasha aired in Japan. The fandom that had started was already shocking, to say the least. Everywhere she went, she was followed. At the mall parking lot, paparazzi would hold a microphone and camera in her face as she walked into the store. People asked for her autograph when she was in a drive thru, for Kami's sake. There was no way of knowing that this was going to be as big as it was destined to, but she was already becoming a recluse due to the constant attention. She was so unprepared for this..

Currently, she sat on a lonely chair on the small balcony of her equally humble apartment. She was watching the sun rising over Tokyo, sipping on her usual earl grey with two sugars and contemplating the new found fame she had found herself encapsulated in. She by no means ever thought she would find herself here, having to hide out and shielding everyone precious to her from the tabloids. She had decided to move from her Mother's shrine as soon as she could afford it. She didn't want to burden her mother with everything she brought into her life, like she had for the past few years. She was so grateful for everything that her mother had done for her, but she was even more grateful for the opportunity to prove to her that she could do this.

She sighed and breathed in the warm soothing scent of her tea before taking a long sip. She heard footsteps and turned to look inside of the apartment.

"Ma ma?" came the little voice of her daughter. She was peering around the balcony's sliding glass door and looking as if she was worried about something.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Kagome set her tea down on the small, round table and stretched her arms out to her daughter. Rin quickly climbed up into her arms and nuzzled into her mothers chest, her hand wandering up to the pendant that hung around Kagome's neck that she always seems to fondle when she was upset.

"Mommy.. You looked so sad.. Rin didn't want you hurt.." The child looked up at her mother, a large frown plastered on her face. Her child's concern for her well being was always so endearing, yet it made her heart break whenever she saw that look.

"Mommy was just thinking about some things, but I'm very happy that I have you with me right now." she smiled down at the little girl in her arms, encouraged by the genuine concern written on her face, and kissed her on the nose. "You have no need to worry, my love.." She set her daughter down and took her little hand in her own as they walked back into the apartment. "I do have a question for you, though." She lead her daughter into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Kagome began to prepare breakfast and her daughter became very anxious.

"what did you want to ask Rin, Mommy?" Kagome found her daughters referral of herself in the third person to be just plain adorable. She chewed on her lip as she grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and a glass from the nearby cupboard. She wanted to ask the right question.

As she poured a cup of milk for her daughter, she finally asked "How do you like working with Mommy, baby?" she turned around again and stirred the pot on the stove of miso soup.

"Rin loves going to work with Mommy very much! Everyone is so nice to Rin, and they tell her how good a job she does! Rin is very happy being with Mommy and her friends." the little girl beamed at her mother as Kagome poured the miso soup into a bowl and dished out rice for her daughter, then continued to plate the rest of their breakfast. Kagome was amazed at how nothing ever seemed to be negative in the little girls world, always seeing the positive. She was truly grateful to be able to have her daughter with her, but she had been worried that things would be hard for her. She was very relieved to find that that wasn't the case.

"I love having you with me too, Rin." she placed the plate in front of Rin and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly, smiling widely at her daughter. "I'm so glad that you're happy. It make's me happy, too." Her daughter smiled at her, "Itadaki-masu!" and dug into her food.

"Hey dipshit, I thought I told you not to follow me around! Now beat it before I beat your face in!" A young man growled at a paparazzi, who now had a more then stunned look on his face. The press had been following him to the filming lot to 4 blocks now. No matter what he did or said, nothing seemed to deter the smuck. "Uurg, I can't take this creep any longer.." the man disappeared around a corner. The cameraman, clearly upset by his loss of this big star hissed "damn it!" and as he made to leave, the young star miraculously reappearing right in front of him, scaring the shit out of him.

"I guess the fact that your camera light is still on means your going with the latter choice?" He smiled wickedly as the cameraman's mouth fell open as he watched his camera crashed to the ground. His canon XF300 was completely destroyed. When he looked up again, the young man had disappeared for the last time. "Fucking celebrities. Just cause you have a show named after you doesn't mean your above everyone else.." the cameraman huffed and began picking up the pieces to his broken beyond repair 6 thousand dollar camera.

Inuyasha walked into the headquarters of TOHO company ltd, chatting with passers by as he made his way to the studio. As he sauntered in, all eyes turned to him and he cracked his already famous crooked smile. He began his way to the gang, noticing a new arrival amongst them. They were all in consume and running over lines. His eyes took in each of them; lingering briefly on Kagome, who held her daughter in her arms as she sat cross legged on the floor. He smiled to him self for a moment before looking around for his half-brother. He found him leaning against a tree on one of the sets. It was so odd to see him like that; dressed in all his glory with a green screen as the backdrop. He then noticed that Shessomaru's eyes were on him, and he quickly looked away. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing next to them.

"It's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Inuyasha. Always the last to arrive.." she turned to look at Sango. "We have a new full time cast member today."

"keh. Yea I noticed. Who is she?" Inuyasha spat back. Kagome glared at him before turning to Sango.

"My names Sango. I'll be traveling with your group as a demon exterminator starting in episode 24. Kagome suggested me for this part. We've been friend since grade school." She smiled at Kagome.

"They have to clear shit like that with me first. What if you didn't suit the part?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, determined to test this woman.

"I believe I'm well qualified for this role. Not only am I of proper age, my ancestors were Taijiya, and my family has carried on the tradition and taught both my brother and I their ways. I'm proud to be of this dissention and take measures to make sure I understand it, and will teach my sons when they are old enough."

Inuyasha stared at the new cast member in awe. He had to admit that she was more then qualified and an extremely attractive woman, but his pride was hurt so all he could manage was a "keh. Whatever. Let's get started, then!"

It was night, now; but it wasn't quiet. It's what he hated most about the city. The noise, the smells, the incredibly disrespectful human being who walked the earth in swarms. He hated how they believed themselves to be the most advanced and intelligent species on the planet. It's as if they have placed themselves in a bubble outside of reality, happily ignorant of the truths of the world; of how fragile their race truly was.

It had come to him as a great shock to learn that his younger, half-brother had wanted him to be a part of his "big time TV show;" as he so put it. He had been hiding for so many years, and now, after some shochu and a long talk with Inuyasha, he had agreed.

Some part of him enjoyed people knowing the ferocity and power of the great lord of the western lands(who better then the lord himself to play the part?); that the money was well above his expectations, and the fact that they believed it all to be fiction was beneficial; But something about the way that his brother portrayed him irked him. It wasn't as if over the years he never had taken a lover and certainly he had never killed without reason. He had honour, strength, and loyalty. He has yet to this day to take a mate, but it is not of his own failings; that no woman he had ever courted could fulfill this lord and his expectations in a mate.

Ever since filming began on the show, he found himself drawn to the cast members. Each of them peeked his curiosity in different ways. Miroku, the lecherous monk on screen, yet off an entirely different being. Shippo, the child star; full of himself and overly flirtatious with the women on set. Sango, their recent addition, was very brave and a mother of two. She had just as much fury as Kagome..

He laid his arms against the railing on his 10th story apartment building, looking out past the city to the mountain. That girl probably drew his attention most of all.

She was young; only 23, yet had a child. Even so, she was probably the best mother he has thus met. Everything was about her daughter. And Rin had taken quite the liking to him. It was as if she saw through him, past the façade. As innocent and pure as her mother.

He continued to ponder Kagome well into the night, sure that there were so many more mysteries to unravel about the woman. How had she come to have a daughter? Did she see him, as her daughter did? How had she come to be the way that she is; to live the way she does; to act beside them all? And lastly, how does she fit into that little green skirt?

AN: Well.. thats the first chapter.. if you guys like it, I'll post more. So R&R please!


	2. Unnecessary

Chapter 2:  
Unnecessary

A.N: The first scene here is taken from Episode 34 of Inuyasha, season 2. I do not claim to own it, I'm just borrow it for the purposes of this chapter. Same goes for the characters and anything else claimed by Rumiko Takahashi or written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa.

"Too slow" Sesshomaru calmly stated as he descended upon Inuyasha. As he landed with his heel upon Inuyasha's sword, a ball of Sesshomaru's poisonous gas surrounded them. They pushed away from each other mere milliseconds later.

Inuyasha covered his mouth, coughing, as Sesshomaru came out of no where and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards, skidding across the ground. Everyone gasped and Toto-sai spoke up. "Inuyasha's so slow; he's pathetic!"

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Thanks guys that was great. Inuyasha, I need you to come with me. Everyone else; take ten"

Inuyasha Followed the director out to the back lot as everyone else paired off and began running lines. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the only one's left on the set.

"So.. Should we run lines together, then?" she asked him hesitantly.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, his eyes flicked from her blushing cheeks to her in turned toes, and then turned on his heels and walked away, leaving a questioning Kagome behind him.

Kagome didn't know what to think of that. Did he think she didn't deserve to be 'in his presence'? That he didn't even owe her a word?

"Hey!" she ran after him. " What did I ever do to you, huh? Don't I deserve-"

He turned around quickly, cutting her off. "I do not believe that our characters need to develop anything beyond what already exists. Your fear and my disregard is all that is sufficient. If you do not mind, I would prefer it to be left at that." He tilted his head back, and stared down his nose at her, his face cold and blank.

She backed away as he turned on her, completely baffled, with her mouth agape. That was probably the most words he'd uttered in front of me since we first met. Wait a second.. That was entirely true.. but why did it feel like a clip? Her mouth closed and her eyes narrowed.

"Just because your character is a complete jerk, it doesn't mean you have to be, but I guess that's why you got the part" She frowned at him as his face showed no sign of his reaction.

"Are you quite done?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as if his patience was dwindling. She decided to take her queue.

"Yeah, I'm done, but if you ever feel like being a decent human being I'll be waiting in the world of people who give a damn about others." She turned on her heal and walked away.

He sure had been quite hard to get along with ever since this whole thing started. She thought at first that maybe it was just the character he played, but he had proven to her time and time again that she was wrong. She always got along with everyone fairly effortlessly, but he was quite the exception. No matter how much she tried, she just seemed to push him into his shell even more. In fact, he seemed to avoid her more so then anyone else. What was it about her that he seemed to hate so much? She disgusted him, somehow; she just knew it.

She frowned as she made her way over to Miroku and Sango, Who were running lines together.

"Hoshi…if you don't remove your hand I will gladly remove it for you" Sango seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm so very sorry my lady, for my hand has to wander on it's own accord to your back side.. It seems to have a mind of it's own and I am at a loss for controlling it." Miroku smiled and closed his eyes.

Sango slapped him softly, and Miroku made a show about it, rubbing his cheek where her hand print should have been.

Kagome laughed wholeheartedly as she sat down next to Sango. "That was awesome, you guys! The audience is going to love it."

"you really think so?" Sango blushed, not trying to hide her excitement.

"Of course they will. Who doesn't love a bit of sexual tension?" Miroku patted Sango on the shoulder. "You're a fabulous actress, my dear."

Sango smiled up at Miroku, then looked to Kagome. "So.. what just happened with our famous Lord of the Western lands, Kagome? From what I could see, it wasn't very friendly. Looked like you really pissed him off."

"Heh.. Yeah you could say that- wait, it looked like I pissed him off?" Kagome was shocked that she had gotten any emotion out of him at all besides disinterest.

Miroku spoke next. "Yea you should have seen that face of his when you stormed off. He looked like he was going to pounce you. I never thought I would see that look on his pretty face." he laughed and put a hand to his chest. "What in the world did you say to him?"

"I.. pretty much told him he was a jerk and that he didn't care about anyone but himself.." Kagome blush, embarrassed at how unkind she had been toward the man.

Sango and Miroku's eyes grew wide as they took in Kagome's insult towards the Taiyouki. They never thought anyone would be brave enough to say something like that to him. They both looked at each other, and began to laugh.

Miroku was the one to speak after the laughter had ceased. "Oh my dear Kagome, you have most likely gotten yourself into a world of trouble, but we adore you for it." Miroku grabbed the girl in a one armed hug and squeezed her close. He noticed that a certain man was looking in their direction with quite the interesting expression on his face. Ohh.. this is going to be fun.

-

"So.. I've been thinking.." Shippo sat next to Rin on the directors chair, just big enough to fit both of them. "you're really cute.. And, well, I'm really cute.. I thought maybe you and I could.." He blushed slightly, his embarrassment overcoming his cockiness the moment.

"Oh Shippo, look! How pretty!" Rin pointed to the new set they had been designing for Inuyasha, it was a cherry blossom field, with more cherry blossom tree then Rin had even see before. She jumped down off the chair and ran for the set. Shippo sighed and hoped down and followed behind her " She's is so childish.."

-


	3. Drunken Inquiries

Chapter 3:  
Drunken Inquiries

The third season of Inuyasha had come to an end, and the wrap party was this evening. Kagome's mother had offered to watch Rin for her, wishing her a great night. She was very proud of her daughter for dealing so well with the cards she was dealt; glad that she had done so well for herself and little Rin. As she watched her daughter race down the stairs, she thought aloud "so much can happen in 5 years, my dear Kagome. I can't wait to see what the next 5 years will bring".

He couldn't remember how his half brother had coerced him into being present as an event as public and informal as this._ though the whelp had quite the selection of high quality shochu. heh.. If I didn't know well enough, I would think I've grown soft_. He looked around the room at all of the guests present; most of which were already heavily intoxicated. He saw Sango, living up the night away from her children, hanging onto Inuyasha's arm. Beside them was Miroku, looking quite jousted and rather rose coloured. He counted the heads, and found one to be missing. He grabbed the bottle of shochu Inuyasha had so exuberantly given him and made his way to the only place he thought she might be.

The party the production team had thrown together was more then she could have imagined. They had obtained the sky room at 'The Peninsula,' a beautiful 24th story banquet hall over looking Tokyo bay, filled with the most high end furniture and floor to ceiling windows. It was breathtaking, yet she found herself wanting to be away from all of it. As she peered over the terrace railing, she had this odd sensation of flying, far above the city. The view out here was amazing. "This is much better"

"I couldn't agree more"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who took up a position by her side, one arm behind his back. As he looked out over the city and the bay, as if bored by it all, she couldn't help but ask a question that's been on her mind for a while, now: ".. Sesshomaru-sama… I've been wondering.. how long have you lived here in Tokyo? What I mean is.. It's been much longer then myself.. Hasn't it?"

He peered over at the young woman. "I think you may already know the answer to that question, _Miko_."

She was stunned, not even expecting an answer from him at all, she replied "so it's true.. Inuyasha.. You.. Naraku? That would mean that.. You have to be like.. At least five hundred years old, right?"

"In fact, I am much older them that... Are you surprised?" He turned a little more to face her. "Tell me woman, do you fear me, the great dog demon; the lord of the western lands; the killing perfection?

She contemplated him for a moment, and then glanced back inside at the rest of them. "actually.. I'm quite relieved. I thought that I was going crazy. The director telling all of us.. Humans that it was all just pop and flash.. But I could have sworn... Well I for one am glad that I'm not crazy. Thank you.. For telling me. I really appreciate it." She smiled up at him and turned to take a seat at a small yet elegant patio set. She motioned for him to sit down, and for a moment, he just stood there, staring at her. After a few moments, he choose to sit next to her, placing his bottle of shochu on the table along with a set of glasses.

Kagome smiled at him again. "Were you planning on sharing with me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I admit that I came prepared. When I noticed you out here, alone, I thought a bottle of shochu would make good company."

"A demon lord doesn't make bad company, either."

He began pouring them each a glass. Sliding her glass over towards her, he picked his up, and brought it to his nose. Taking a long inhale, he then sipped on the drink. Kagome watched, and then did the same. As she pulled her cup away from her mouth, she giggled. "It's so good! I can't remember the last time I had shochu. It's always had a tendency to make me feel so warm." She smiled at him, for the third time in the last ten minutes. _Perhaps I've gone mad, or I've had a little to much to drink, but he's being so much more sociable then normal_.

"It has been my preferred drink over the last five hundred years." He took another slow sip of his drink. He felt relieved, now that someone knew his secret, and accepted it so easily. _She certainly doesn't see me quite like Rin, but maybe she would. she is a very perceptive girl._He placed his glass on the table. "I've also been meaning to ask you a question."

She blinked as him, not surprised by him for the first time tonight. "Oh, alright. Go ahead."

Getting straight to the point, as he so often did, he asked "Rin's father; Where is he?"

"Oh.. Well.." She looked away from him, off into the distance" I haven't heard from him since Rin was born. He lives in the States, and since his excuse was always about time and money, I'm not really surprised and I'm actually kid of glad that he's no longer in our lives." She turned to look at him. "If he was, I never would have taken this job and I never would have met.. All of you."

She smiled sadly, her emotions playing so clearly across her face. Hurt, sadness, and then hope. He had to look away from her. "A man that can walk out on his family is not a man. He is the scum of this earth, and not deserving of them or their sadness."

She continued to watch him. Noticing for the first time how slack him face had become. He didn't wear the usual cold and unflinching look, but the look of a man who had been broken himself. Somewhere inside, he was hurting too, and it was all too obvious.

_He's drunk, isn't he? _she smiled widely to herself, but quickly straightened her face, not wanting to scare the man back under his shell. She placed her hand on the table next to his, drawing his attention back to her. "thank you, Sesshomaru. For everything tonight."

Kagome's mother was tucked her Granddaughter into bed, sang her a lullaby, and as she was getting up to leave, Rin reached out tugged gently on her grandmothers hand; "Obaa-chan.. Do you think mama will give me a bother?". She looked so innocent and sincere, that Kagome's mother couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see, little one. Your Obaa-chan has high hopes that your mom will find great things soon."

Rin looked as if she was contemplating something, when she looked up at her and suddenly confessed " Rin like's Sesshomaru-sama a lot. Do you think mama will marry him?"

She didn't exactly know how to take that. _Children can be so forthcoming.. Leave it to my little Rin to come up with that. The best way to deal with these things is to be just as bold._ She kneeled down to Rin's level and professed truthfully " We all do what makes us happy in our hearts, dear. Your mom loves you very much and you make her equally as happy, but that kind of thing is up to her to decide if someone like Sesshomaru-sama can makes her happy too." She smiled at the complexity of emotions running through the five year olds eyes. Rin finally smiled back up at her "O.K. obaa-chan. Rin understands. Mama will take some time to choose the path that she believes in and to see Sesshomaru-sama how Rin see's him, and that's ok with Rin."


End file.
